Topaz
"Fighting is My Life! IT'S WHAT I WAS MADE FOR!" - Topaz in "Crack The Whip" Topaz '''(Specifically Topaz Facet 4R5G Cut 5AU') is a Homeworld Gem and antagonist who made his debut in the episode "The Return". As of "Earthlings", he has become corrupted after fusing with one of the Corrupted Gems that he had held captive. he now resides in the Burning Room in the Temple after being poofed by Tiger's Eye and bubbled by Carnelian. Appearance '''Uncorrupted ' Topaz has a light orange-yellow skin with white hair in a similar style to Carnelian, spiked forward and unkempt, he has blue eyes and blackish brown stubble across his chin. His gem is shaped like a tangerine diamond and takes the place of where his right eye would be, which in turn is wrapped under a yellow bandage, physique wise he is the average soldier, buff and tall, being easily double the size of Carnelian and a bit taller than Onyx He wears a yellow-orange bandage across the right side of his face, covering his gem in turn. He wears a sleeveless V neck orange-red jumpsuit, A purple diamond is located on his chest with four lavender stripes coming from the four sides of the diamond and across his jumpsuit. He wears a lavender belt with a purple diamond in the middle, on his right leg he wears another yellow-orange bandage, two similar bandages going across his arms. He wears lavender gloves that reach almost to his elbow which also has a purple diamond in the middle. He wears lavender boots that reach halfway to his knees that also have purple diamonds as well. During his initial reveal in "The Return" He wore an orange cape that reached down to his shins with a scarlet inside, this was taken off during "Jailbreak" however Personality Topaz is ruthless and headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem soldier and veteran of the Rebellion, Topaz is very authoritative and militaristic which directly affected his former subordinates, Tiger's Eye, and Azurite. he does not care about them, does not bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with him. The prejudice that Topaz exercises based on combat experience leads him to look down upon beings that appear weaker to him. His attitude towards those whom he considers having proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When he first arrives on Earth, he quickly dismisses Onyx, Carnelian, and Amber as weaklings not worth his time. he did, however, express disappointment after finding out that Emerald was not present because he wants to face her in battle, as he respects her as the military commander of the Crystal Gems. Likewise, this causes him to be confused and frustrated as to why Emerald apparently shape-shifted into a human girl to fight. In "Chille Tid", Topaz appears furious and unhinged. The most probable reason being the extended period that Tppaz has remained immobile, trapped with Azurite in a seemingly endless power struggle in Citrine, held down with the weight of Earth's ocean and unable to escape the fusion. he is also shown to have developed a hatred towards Ella, attempting to attack her until Azurite gains control. he initially possessed a disdain for the act of fusion, claiming that it was "just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!" When Onyx defeated her and crashed the Gem Warship, the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems revolted him so much that, in a desperate and hypocritical attempt to seize victory, he compelled Azurite to fuse with him to form the unstable fusion Citrine. The two became trapped in a single body for an extended duration, and in that time Topaz became addicted to the massive increase in combat strength that fusion supplies; in "Super Watermelon Island", Topaz's personality spoke through Citrine, declaring that there was "more to this fusion thing" and that it opened his mind to a new world of possibilities. Presently, he is in an unfused state, but his stance on Fusion has completely turned to one of total approval, albeit for perverse reasons, which eventually lead to his corruption after fusing with the green Snow Monster. However, despite his change in views on fusion, in "Crack the Whip", he is shown to be repulsed by Ella and Jayden's fusion Ellayden, due to them being a fusion between a Gem and a human. At the expense of all else, Topaz's mindset on victory is his primary focus. Without the prospect of a challenge, he considers the task at hand a waste of time. Topaz will even forsake his beliefs if that means he will come out on top. Interestingly, as long as they fought on even terms Topaz does seem to respect those who best him in combat, implying he has a warped code of honor. In "Alone at Sea", while still being as cruel and ruthless as before, Topaz appears more pathetic than in the past, with various attempts to convince Azurite that he has changed to take him back. Topaz also appears much more unhinged and unstable, having become completely addicted to being Citrine and the power they possessed together. After Azurite refuses to fuse with him again, he scornfully blames Ella, going as far as attempting to shatter her. In "Gem Hunt", Topaz is shown to be ruthless and carefree about injuring and poofing Corrupted Gems. Topaz even forcefully pulls the gemstone out from one of the monsters' body, showing no remorse afterwards. The reason for this is explained later in Earthlings when he states to one of the Corrupted Gems "you suffer because it's what you deserve!". Topaz believes this because the Corrupted Gems are weak, pathetic versions of their former selves, and now they embarrass Homeworld. In "Crack the Whip", Topaz reveals that he has enslaved the Gem monsters that he retrieved at the Great North to create his own personal army. he is shown to be somewhat sadistic, as while fighting Carnelian, Topaz shows no regards for his feelings as being defective and appearing to take delight in seeing him suffer. Topaz believes Carnelian is not a true Quartz soldier, telling him it is why he is so weak. Topaz even insults Emerald's standards, knowing that it would enrage Carnelian. When one of the monsters became injured in battle from Lucky's attack, the monster tried to flee, but Topaz did not let them, grabbing their tail and flinging them back to himself. he is also shown to possess a willingness to kill as he was about to finish off Carnelian by destroying his gemstone, but was stopped due to Ellayden's intervention. In "Earthlings", Topaz has been shown to have no respect for any Gem that does not maintain their role in worshiping the Diamonds. he also seems to hold himself in high regard, believing himself to be better than Earth. It is also revealed that Topaz's hatred toward Ella (and by extension, Emerald) is because of what Emerald did to his Gem colony, his planet, and Brown Diamond, making him seek revenge, which is the reason he returned to Earth to fight the Crystal Gems. It is hinted he harbors a bit of sorrow because of the loss of his Diamond as well. he also seemed upset that no-one he has ever fused with (Azurite and the Gem monster) liked fusing/being with him, showing a somewhat insecure side. It is also hinted in "Earthlings" that he considers himself somewhat of a failure due to the shattering of Brown Diamond, Abilities All Era-1 Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. Topaz can also take refuge in his gemstone after being wounded to heal. he is also capable of fusion, as shown when he fuses with Azurite to form Citrine and later a corrupted Gem to form a corrupted Topaz Fusion Being a Quartz-Type Gem, his creation was to fit the role of a soldier within Gem culture. According to Tiger's Eye (a certified Kindergartener skilled enough to identify the type of Gem that emerged from a particular exit hole with a glance), Topaz is the 'ultimate' Quartz, made completely perfect, implying he is a superior specimen even among his own kind. As such, he has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making him one of the most physically imposing Gems seen thus far. he is also strong of will, as it takes all of Azurite's concentration to subdue Topaz. Topaz's strength is further emphasized in "Alone at Sea" when he climbs up the anchor chain on the side of the ship, making the entire ship shake and creating a loud thumping sound. This happens once more when Topaz steps onto the ship. Topaz is also one of the most durable Gems ever shown in the series, being capable of withstanding the point blank explosion of a Gem Warship's reactor, the following crash and explosion of the entire ship unprotected, being hit with enough force to send her flying over the horizon, and being struck with enough force by Emerald's Sword (which has the power to easily destroy a Gems' physical body) to be driven through a Corrupted Gem (poofing it in the process), all without poofing once. It takes Tiger's Eye driving a piece of scrap metal clear through his chest and out his back to finally poof him, and even then that was only after he had been corrupted. Fusions * When fused with Azurite, they form Citrine. * When fused with the Snow Monster, they form a Corrupted Topaz Fusion. Skillset * Bladed Gauntlets Proficiency: Calling upon the energy of the universe alongside his willingness to fight and kill, he can summon his weapon. A pair of maroon colored gauntlets with a purple diamond and tangerine blades upon it. Using these gauntlets he can fight with excellent speed and strength. * Martial Arts: Further reflecting the similarities between himself and Carnelian, Topaz is likewise prone to mixing up his weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or attacking with swift yet powerful punches. Due to the nature of his weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. he is also skilled enough to completely outclass Carnelian. * Headbutting: As the name implies, Topaz shows he can headbutt an opponent, that has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Ella in "The Return". * Piloting: Whilst Topaz himself has never demonstrated this ability, It is implied by Doc in "Back to the Moon" that Topaz can pilot Gem ships. Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Topaz can lunge at his foes with alarming speed and power. Evidence shows as the attack breaks through layers of a hard gemstone. While he performs this attack, a fiery yellow aura forms around him. * Spin Dash: Topaz can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Carnelian was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Topaz's version is more powerful, and is more of a threat than Carnelian's. Topaz can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Weaponry * Gem Destabilizer: Homeworld Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defense weapon known as Gem Destabilizers — extremely potent, non-lethal tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Topaz is seen using this weapon on Onyx in "The Return". he attempts to use it again in "Jail Break", but Onyx pried it from his hand and broke it immediately afterward. Relationships Emerald/Ella Universe "Help...?, Help!? I've been fighting from the second I broke free of the Earth's Crust, because of what YOU did to my colony! Because of what YOU did to my PLANET! Because of what YOU did to my DIAMOND!" - Earthlings Topaz holds a strong animosity towards Emerald, due to her being the one who shattered Brown Diamond. He accepted the mission to escort Tiger's Eye to Earth because he was looking forward to beating Emerald "into the ground" in order to avenge his Diamond. Despite this, Topaz expresses a great deal of respect towards Emerald for her role as the military commander of the war, although he does harbor disgust towards Emerald's love for the Earth and will to fight for the planet. Topaz believes that Ella is Emerald, and treats her as such. In "Chille Tid", Topaz is shown to harbor a vendetta against Ella and tries to attack her upon seeing her. However, Azurite manages to restrain and suppress Topaz. In "Super Watermelon Island", Topaz's personality through Citrine shows that he bears an animosity towards Ella, even referring to her by name instead of Emerald (though it is likely Azurite's connection within before Topaz steals back control), to the point where the Watermelon Ella's resemblance of her angers him. However, while Ella and Topaz have by no means a friendly relationship, she did call out to him when he fell into a crack in the earth, apparently valuing his life nonetheless. In "Alone at Sea", Topaz is still unaware that Ella and Emerald are not the same, referring to her as "a dulled down version of Emerald". Despite his dislike for her, he does not attempt to harm her until Azurite rejects her pleas to reform Citrine. When Ella continues to defend Azurite, Topaz blames Ella, charging at her in an attempt to shatter her before Azurite intervenes. Ellayden You Crystal Gems would even fuse with a human!? - Crack The Whip In "Crack the Whip", Topaz is shown to be visibly disgusted when Ella fuses with the human Jayden to rescue Carnelian, whom Topaz had just defeated. As with Ella, Topaz refers to Ellayden as Emerald (likely due to the fact that they use Emerald's weapons and possess her gemstone). When Ellayden manages to put up a decent fight, Topaz expresses frustration at once again having difficulty fighting a fusion and retreats back into the ocean, swearing revenge. Bixbite Is fusion the only trick you Crystal Gems know?! - Earthlings Upon first seeing Bixbite, Topaz commented that fusion was the only tactic the Crystal Gems had. After realizing he could not win against them, he exclaimed that he would not lose against yet another fusion. Ironically, this incited him to fuse with a Corrupted Gem, which ultimately lead to his own corruption. Crystal Gems/Gray Agate You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship. - The Return Due to the Crystal Gems being traitors who staged a rebellion against their Homeworld, and the fact that Topaz fought on the side of the loyalist Gems in the conflict, his view on the Crystal Gems is naturally a negative one. He is eager to settle the score with them; so much so that he expresses disappointment in the fact that the only ones left from Emerald's army are the Crystal Gems. He initially considers them unworthy for him to fight personally and simply orders Tiger's Eye to blast them with the Gem Warship. Topaz appears to do whatever he can to get even with the Crystal Gems for everything they have done, such as stopping the Earth's colonization. Some of Topaz's actions to end the Crystal Gems' existence involved imprisoning them in order to take them to Purple Diamond, forming Citrine to shatter them, and creating his own army of Corrupted Gems to compete with the Gems. In "Super Watermelon Island", he takes control of Citrine to 'have some fun' and destroy the Crystal Gems, who have fused as Gray Agate. During the fight, he uncharacteristically thanks the Crystal Gems for proving his previous opinion wrong – that fusion is not just some cheap trick. To 'thank' them, he attempts to unfuse Citrine by squeezing them with hands created by water and freezing them, as he sees there is room for only 'one abomination'. Onyx Oh great, you're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are. - Jailbreak Topaz and Onyx's relationship is very antagonistic, as Topaz's self-reliant outlook on life means that he looks down on Onyx for being a fusion. When he first meets Onyx, he refers to him as a "shameless display", implying he knew that Garnet was a fusion. His defeat at the hands of Onyx in a rematch pushes him to make the hypocritical decision to fuse with Azurite in an attempt to become stronger. This rash decision led to her confinement at the bottom of the ocean until "Super Watermelon Island". Carnelian You're a soldier just like me. But you're not like me... are you? - Crack The Whip Topaz quickly recognized that Carnelian is a Gem soldier much like himself, only an "overcooked runt", indicating that despite their shared heritage, he sees Carnelian as just another Crystal Gem rebel, and perhaps an inferior version of himself. In "Crack the Whip", he belittles and insults Carnelian over his inferiority, claiming that Emerald must have low standards when Carnelian argued that Emerald said he was perfect the way he is, which caused Carnelian to attack him in anger only to be defeated and poofed. Topaz then attempts to kill Carnelian by crushing his gemstone, forcing Ella and Jayden to fuse into Ellayden to rescue him, which shows that Topaz is willing to kill Carnelian. he also commented that if Carnelian was not defective, he could have been like Topaz himself. Despite being saved and regenerated, Carnelian is affected negatively by his defeat and the fact that Ella and Jayden managed to ward off Topaz without his help, causing him to question his usefulness, having apparently taken Topaz's comments about her to heart. As of "Beta", Carnelian still holds a grudge against Topaz and trains extensively for a rematch against him, much to Ella's concern. In "Earthlings", with some encouragement from Ella, Carnelian finally overcomes his feelings of worthlessness and forms Bixbite with her in an attempt to defeat Topaz once and for all. After Topaz was corrupted following his fusion with the Snow Monster and poofed by Tiger's Eye,Carnelian seems to take pity on Topaz and even refers to hi, as "Bro" as he bubbled his gem. Amber Some lost, defective Amber. - The Return Topaz has almost no respect for Amber, both as a rebel and a perceived servant. Because Homeworld Pearls form a servant class and usually answer to a higher-ranking Gem, Jasper nonchalantly referred to her as lost and defective. Tiger's Eye "How can you side with Rose Quartz?! Why? Why protect this useless shell of a planet?" "It's not a shell. There's so much life, living here. That's what I'm doing! I'm living here! I've been learning new things about myself all the time! Like how I can make metal do my bidding! The point being: Earth can set you free." Jasper and Peridot seem to hold some tension between each other. Most of this seems to stem from the fact that Jasper is put in charge of escorting Peridot, as the Crystal Gems repeatedly hinder Peridot's efforts, forcing Peridot to report to her superior(s) and ask for additional help in the matter. Jasper pays little attention to Peridot's grievances and complaints, possibly as a result of Jasper looking down on Peridot, who is more of an intellectual/technician than a soldier. Peridot states in a message intended for Yellow Diamond that Jasper was her escort, though the Rubies sent by Yellow Diamond later clarified that Jasper was acting leader of the mission to Earth. In "Earthlings", Jasper seemed surprised to find that Peridot has joined the Crystal Gems, and no longer serves Homeworld. Azurite I thought I was a brute, but you, you're a monster! Jasper was put in charge of overseeing Lapis, following her return to Homeworld. After imprisoning her, she forces Lapis into being hers and Peridot's informant as a way to help them find and capture the Crystal Gems. Jasper treats Lapis very roughly and sends her back to her cell after finding out she withheld information from her, despite Lapis saying it is not relevant to the mission. When Jasper attempts to coerce Lapis into fusing with her to defeat the Crystal Gems, Lapis eventually agrees. The two fuse together to form Malachite, with Jasper initially appearing to be the dominant personality. Before Jasper can make use of her new form, Lapis regains control of her hydrokinetic ability to bind and imprison their fusion beneath the ocean. While trapped beneath the ocean, Jasper is tenacious in her efforts to either regain control of Malachite or escape the fusion. They are later unfused in "Super Watermelon Island" after being defeated by Alexandrite. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper begs Lapis to re-fuse with her, claiming they were better together than apart. She claims that Lapis is a monster, and only''she'' could handle that power. Jasper appears sycophantic, claiming that she has changed. After being rejected, she became enraged and attempted to "shatter" Steven until she was thrown back into the ocean by Lapis Purple Diamond As a Homeworld soldier, Jasper answers to Yellow Diamond but is not too loyal to her. While she strongly values and believes in the Diamond Authority, she is not as loyal as she could be. She easily disregards her primary mission of checking on the cluster and goes off doing her own thing, implying that while she answers to Yellow Diamond, she does not consider her as her true leader, which could be a reason as to why she still refers to Pink Diamond as her Diamond. Upon mistaking Steven for Rose Quartz, Jasper immediately ordered Steven to be captured and brought before Yellow Diamond. Their personal relationship is unknown, although in "Message Received" Yellow Diamond seemed less concerned about her than the ship she was on and in "Hit the Diamond", Yellow Diamond sent a team of Rubies to find and retrieve Jasper. Brown Diamond Not much is known about the relationship between Jasper and Pink Diamond, though from Jasper's ideology shows that she had a great deal of respect for her as she served under her. This respect continued as Jasper is still angered towards Rose Quartz for what she did to her former leader. Jasper continues to refer to Pink Diamond as her Diamond even after she was shattered, showing how much adoration she had for her. Ruby (Eyeball) It is not known if Jasper has met Eyeball, but it is shown in "Back to the Moon" that Eyeball looks up to Jasper as she is flattered when Amethyst (disguised as Jasper) tells her to write her report for her on Homeworld. Episode Appearances Trivia * asper had a yellow diamond on her uniform, just like Peridot. ** It is later revealed that she actively served one of The Great Diamond Authority's members, Yellow Diamond, prior to being corrupted. ** She formerly served Pink Diamond. * Jasper can be considered an opposing counterpart to Rose Quartz. ** Rose and Jasper both have the same hair length, but while Rose's hair is soft and curly, Jasper's hair is wild and unkempt. ** Rose wears a dress while Jasper wears a body suit. ** They both are of similar height and stature, with Jasper being more muscular than Rose, indicative of both of their respective natures. ** Rose's combat style apparently focuses on defense, while Jasper's focuses on offense. ** Rose is kind and serene; Jasper is savage and ill-tempered. ** Rose fought against the Gem Homeworld while Jasper fought on its behalf. ** Both are former servants of Pink Diamond, while Rose is a traitor, Jasper remained loyal. ** This could be a hint to actual mineralogy as jasper and quartz have the same chemical composition (silicon dioxide, colored by iron), but different internal structure. * Sonic the Hedgehog's Spin Dash is likely to have been the inspiration for the attack of the same name performed by both Jasper and Amethyst. * Jasper is consistently shown to be left-handed. * Amethyst and Jasper have similarities in body and combat style due to both of them being made on Earth. These similarities include: ** Jasper and Amethyst both have wild and unkempt hair. ** Both share voluminous lips. ** Jasper can also rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, Jasper's version is more powerful. ** This could be a hint to actual mineralogy, as Jasper is a non-crystalline quartz, while Amethyst is a crystalline quartz. ** According to Peridot in "Too Far", Amethyst should be around Jasper's height, but she was made defective. This was also said during "Crack the Whip", where Jasper demeans Amethyst for being small. * Raven Molisee stated that the reason for Jasper wearing a cape in "The Return" was to look "intimidatingly fabulous".2 * The bands or stripes on Jasper's body are an aesthetic meant to represent the appearance of her gemstone in real life and to give her a camouflage or army commando look that fits her character.3 ** The bands hold a strong resemblance to the tattoos of Kratos, the brutish protagonist of the God of War franchise. * In "Beta", Peridot reveals that Jasper was made in the Beta Kindergarten as part of a desperate attempt to produce additional soldiers to fight in the Rebellion. * Her helmet resembles a bōsōzoku hairstyle. * According to the Rubies in "Hit the Diamond", Jasper was the leader of Peridot's mission to Earth. * As of "Crack the Whip", Jasper appears to have taken residence in the ocean outside of Beach City, probably due to having been imprisoned there in months while fused as Malachite. ** As of "Beta", Jasper has been shown to have been living in the Beta Kindergarten with her army of Corrupted Gems. ** As of "Earthlings", she has become corrupted and bubbled. * Jasper has been involved in the poofing of three Crystal Gems, more than any other Gem (Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and Amethyst in "Crack the Whip"). * In "Beta", Peridot describes Jasper as the perfect/ultimate Quartz, stating that she has "never seen an exit hole this perfect." ** She is the first Gem to be seen corrupted on-screen, as well as the first Gem to fuse with a Corrupted Gem. * She is the Gem that confirms that Pink Diamond existed at some point, that both she and Rose served under her, and claims that Rose is responsible for whatever happened to her. ** A detail implied that she was not made for Yellow Diamond: she refers to Yellow Diamond by her normal name, instead of "My Diamond" like other followers. * It is implied that Jasper knows how to pilot a Roaming Eye. * Prior to "Earthlings", Jasper was the longest recurring Gem antagonist who had not been caught and poofed by the Crystal Gems, the second being Peridot, though the latter reformed. ** Ironically, Peridot was the one who poofed her in the end. * Jasper's corrupted form is reminiscent of orbicular jasper. * Due to the spikes and size, Jasper's corrupted form resembles the DC character Doomsday. ** This can also be seen as one of the parallels to the 2013 version of General Zod. This includes how they were both born/made to be warriors (Zod was a member of the Kryptonian Military Guild while Jasper is a Quartz, a type of Gem made to be a warrior), having a strong loyalty to their races and home planets, having a mindset that is arrogant, ruthless, violent, wrathful, having a degree of respect for their opponent (Jor-El and Rose Quartz) while being enemies with their opponents' sons and were eventually mutated into monstrous creatures that were defeated by being impaled. * She is voiced by Kimberly Brooks, who also (ironically) voiced the freedom fighter Daisy Fitzroy in''Bioshock: Infinite''. ** During a pivotal moment in the game, Daisy smears blood across her face in a manner that, coincidentally, resembles Jasper's facial markings. * For a currently unknown reason, compared to the other corrupted Jaspers seen in "Gem Hunt" and "Earthlings", Jasper is the only Jasper-type Gem whose gemstone is not octagonal, but rather a three-faceted diamond-esque shape. ** This is also true when compared to the Jaspers in Pink Diamond's Zoo, as most of them seem to have octagonal gemstones or even circular cabochons. * Rebecca Sugar has admitted that she would like to bring Jasper back by giving her a "redemption arc" in the series.4 Gemstone Meaning * Historically The Birthstone for November * Topaz has conjured thoughts of opulence and luxury, influence and generosity, vibrancy and strength. Category:Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Steventale Category:Antagonists Category:AUs Category:Males